Be Mine
by spiritmind675
Summary: Phantom's jealous when Danny shows up with numerous Valentines from other people. DPxDF, pitchpearl, slash, don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Happy Belated Valentines Day! This is just a DPxDF oneshot that came to me, don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise enjoy! n.n**

* * *

Shifting the arm load of cards and candies he held, Danny quietly opened the door to his room, hoping a certain white haired ghost boy wouldn't be there. Glancing around he sighed in relief, it appeared he was alone. Closing the door once more he went over to his desk, dropping the gifts unceremoniously on his desk.

"Why wasn't I allowed to get you anything?"

Startled, the teen whirled around to find said ghost boy staring sulkily at the gifts, arms crossed.

"Ah...well, you see-"

"You didn't tell anyone else not to give you things, but _I_ can't pick something up for you?" Phantom asked icily, walking over to the desk and picking up random cards, "'Be my Valentine~Valerie', 'Love ya lots Valentine~Sam'." he read disgustedly, throwing them down.

"I did tell them!" Danny protested, trying to mollify the white haired male.

"Then why didn't you give it all back?" He hissed, green eyes narrowed.

"I-I didn't think..." the black haired teen mumbled, his gaze going to the floor.

"Daniel..." he winced as baby blue eyes met his own eyes sorrowfully, "I'm sorry..." he murmured apologetically, stepping closer and embracing the teen," but why can't I get you things like that?" he gestured towards the gifts.

"I don't know." he shrugged, arms wrapping around the others waist, "I didn't think it'd matter that much..."

After a moment's silence Phantom asked, "Would it really bother you that much if I got you something?"

The dark haired male shook his head, "No, but you don't have to." he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"But I want to." the white haired male frowned, "Did you think I was going to get something because I felt like I _had_ to?"

"Something like that..." Danny muttered, burning his face against the others chest, cheeks burning as his blush deepened.

Smiling, Phantom loosened his hold to step back slightly, and as he opened his mouth to speak Danny's mother called him.

"Danny! We're leaving now, c'mon!"

"Coming!" he yelled back, "I've gotta go now..." he smiled sheepishly at the other.

"See you tonight then." the white haired male answered, kissing his forehead.

* * *

"G'night guys!" Danny said to his family as he hurried upstairs, barely hearing their replies.

Turning on the light he locked his door, "Phantom?" glancing around he found the spirit no where in sight. He sighed; there was probably some kind of ghost attack somewhere. He hated when that happened, but it was something he'd grown used to, and as Phantom once pointed out he always returned, and always would.

Grabbing a black pair of pajama pants from a chair and a white t-shirt from his closet Danny went to the bathroom to shower and change before the white haired male returned.

Adjusting the water slightly he recalled a time just a few weeks in to his and Phantom's relationship when he'd been paranoid the phantasmal boy watched him bathe invisibly.

When he brought the topic up-stuttering, mumbling, and blushing-the spirit told him he never had, and then was made to swear he never would. Which he did-and with the upmost sincerity and truth that could be put into words to ease the teen's mind. Then he'd smirked and said that if Danny ever changed his mind he'd be more than happy to join him in the shower. At which point said teen's blush had deepened and he'd answered with something incoherent.

Shaking his head he smiled, cheeks tinted a light pink, and after stripping down, stepped in to the shower.

About thirty minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, clean and clad in his pajamas. Slipping in to his bedroom once more he locked the door, then fumbled for the light switch, confused when it didn't work. He then proceeded to stumble across the room to the lamp on the nightstand, the moonlight blocked by curtains.

When he flicked it on he noticed one of the bulbs was gone, so it's already soft light was dimmed even more. Nonplussed he glanced around, eyes catching something on his pillow that hadn't been there earlier.

It was a single white rose with a folded card propped against it. Glancing around once more he took both, and, rose in one hand card in the other, opened the card. Two words were written in the center in flowing cursive:

_'Be Mine.'_

His lips curled in to a smile as two arms wound around his waist, the white haired male's chin resting on his shoulder, "Well?"

"Well what?" Danny responded innocently, turning so he could face the other.

"Will you?" he asked neon green eyes uncertain.

"Will I...?" the dark haired male teased, amused as the other's eyes rolled.

Lips brushing lightly over the teen's he murmured, "Be mine?" pausing so the other could answer.

Wrapping his arms around the other's neck he pulled him closer, "I'd love to." he replied, happy to agree to the request as their lips met once more.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! Not like the Chirstmas one where Danny kind of dies...eh heh...but yeah-something fluffy-ish for the holiday! Please leave a review-lemme know whatcha thought; good, bad, meh? n.n

Oh and 'phantasmal' _is_ a word! Isn't that awesome?


End file.
